Life of the Party
by glitchesandwitches
Summary: One is about to graduate police academy, and is trying to show off to her friends The other is just about to enter law school, and has a rebellious side. And when they meet? Sparks fly. Cabot/Benson
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson smiled as the sip of beer passed her lips. She had been working as hard as she could to graduate from the New York Police Academy, and in a little less than a month, she would do just that.

On top of that, right before she came down here, she'd been told that she might even graduate with honors. It was fantastic. Her life was going exactly how she wanted it to.

Now she sat at the bar, enjoying her drink. Enjoying her life. Her and some of her classmates had decided to go get a few drinks. A new bar that had opened up near Hudson University - one of her classmates had a sibling who was a student there - apparently, it had a great atmosphere. They sat around her, cheering, happy about their lives. They all wore black t-shirts that read police academy. Was it kind of dorky? Definitely. But as far as they were concerned, they were bragging.

Sitting next to her, was a classmate named Anthony. He was an alright guy, a little younger than she was. He nudged her.

"There's a lot of babes at this bar," he said, looking around. A woman passed them, "Look at the ass on that one."

Olivia and the rest of her police academy classmates laughed, though Olivia's was kind of half-hearted. She was one of the few girls in police academy - the the guys had taken a liking to her. Not in a sexual way, of course. As far as they were concerned, she was one of the guys. Which meant, they could be as pervy as they wanted around her. She rolled her eyes.

"Think I might be able to get lucky tonight?" Anthony persisted. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You'll be lucky to get the time of day," Olivia responded. Her other classmates cheered at her burn. At the very least, she could put them in their place.

"Aw, come on, Olivia," he sighed, "You don't think the ladies would want to get with...this?"

He emphasized the word "this" and flexed a muscle as he did so.

"No," She said.

Anthony shook it off, "Like you could do any better." He challenged.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She didn't quite like where this was going.

"Never said I could," she responded. Another sip of her drink.

"So you agree."

"I never said that," She placed her drink down, turned around, and looked at him in the eye, "I just think this is dumb."

"I'll bet you a hundred dollars a lady would prefer me over you."

Now that got her attention. Everything about this competition was gross. But at the same time, she was pretty broke at the moment, and a hundred dollars would be some nice change.

"Do you have a hundred bucks?" she asked. Anthony reached into his pocket, and pulled out a hundred dollar bill - nice and shiny.

Olivia smiled, "Name your challenge."

Anthony scanned the room, looking at the available women in the room. Olivia watched his eyes settle on one at the end of the bar - a petite blond with glasses, a t-shirt, and tight jeans. Her red lips gingerly took a sip of a martini. Olivia felt her heart stop, ever so slightly.

She was pretty cute.

"Her," Anthony said, "Whoever gets the farthest with her, wins."

Olivia nodded, "Whatever you say."

Anthony jumped off his seat, and all to eagerly approached her. Olivia and the rest of them looked on, waiting to see how far this went. Olivia felt her pulse race, ever so slightly. What if she somehow found him charming? What if she had to give Anthony a hundred dollars she didn't have?

What if she never even got to talk with this girl.

Anthony leaned over her, and while they couldn't hear the conversation, Olivia guessed he was offering to buy her a drink. Olivia watched as the blond smiled, and shook her head.

Anthony walked back, dejected.

"What'd she say?" Olivia asked.

"Not a chance in hell," he responded, "We may have to pick someone else. I don't think she'll go for anyone."

Olivia smirked. She had the perfect game plan, "We'll see about that."

She got up off her seat, and waltz over to the blond and her martini. Olivia felt herself get slightly nervous as she approached. She shook it off. No, she didn't have to worry. Everything would go bar.

She found herself standing right next to the blond.

"Hello," she greeted. The blond looked up, and glanced at Olivia's t-shirt.

"Police Academy?" She sighed, "Oh, don't tell me you're with that other asshole."

Olivia shook her head, "No...I mean, yeah, but...hear me out."

She took a seat next to the blond, "That guy who was just over here? His name is Anthony. He's kinda a jerk."

"I got that much," the blond replied.

"Anyways, he was bragging about how he could easily hook up with someone here, and I told him he couldn't. He said I couldn't do much better, and long story short, we're betting that I can get farther with a woman than he can."

The blond laughed, "And I'm the piece of meat you chose for this bet?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she giggled, and took a sip of her martini, "So, if I let you buy me a drink, you'll earn one hundred dollars, and it will emasculate that asshole. Is that right?"

Olivia smiled, "Yep."

"Well then, how can I say no?" she gestured for the bartender, who quickly came to her attention, "I'll have a whiskey on the rocks."

The bartender nodded, and poured her a glass. He came back and gave her the cup.

"Put it on my tab," Olivia said. She looked over to her group of pals, who seemed aw-struck, "I think it's working."

"Happy to help," the blond replied. Olivia felt herself blush, ever so slightly. While hanging out with her police academy friends was fun, she found she liked this so much better, "By the way, I don't think I caught your name.

"Olivia," the brunette replied, "Olivia Benson."

"Well, Soon To be Police Officer Olivia Benson, this is fun. Maybe we'll work together one of these days."

"Oh?" Olivia asked. Was this girl thinking about joining the police academy? Or maybe she was going to train to be a paramedic, or some other form of emergency services.

"I'm gonna be a prosecutor," she said, "I'm hoping to work for the DA's office once I graduate law school."

A prosecutor? That was...awesome, actually. Similar interests, slightly different path. She liked this girl more and more, "What law school do you go to?"

"None...yet," she replied, "I'm applying to a few now, while I finish my bachelor's degree here. I've still got a ways to go." The blond's eyes traveled past Olivia, landing on her classmates, "Your friends are staring."

Olivia sighed, "I should probably get back to them, huh?"

The blond simply shook her head, "No, I didn't say that. I think they're trying to figure out how far you'll get."

"They're gonna be disappointed," Olivia replied, "I mean...we just met, and I'm not personally into hookups."

"Don't worry, neither am I," the blond smiled a devilish smile, and leaned in closer to Olivia, "That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

"Fun?" Olivia asked.

"Here's what I'm gonna do," the blond said, "I'm gonna lean in and kiss you. Then, I'm gonna grab your hand, and drag you into the girl's bathroom...you know, imply some things. You'll be the talk of police academy."

Olivia gulped, and looked over to her buddies. She glanced back at the blond...specifically, her lips. Olivia smiled, and nodded, "Let's do this."

And before the sentence even finished, the blond girl's hands were cupped around her face, and their lips touched. And this wasn't some fake kiss, either. The blond girl nibbled ever so slightly at the future polices officer's lips, and Olivia found herself kissing back.

She found herself lost in the kiss. Olivia had to admit, this was one of the best make-out sessions she's had in her life. She don't know how long they stayed like that, before the blond broke the kiss.

She grabbed Olivia's hand, and pulled her off the seat. The giggled as the walked into the woman's bathroom. Olivia couldn't help but glance at the police academy guys. She caught eyes with Anthony, and winked.

The women's bathroom was empty, thank god. The blond pulled the two in a stall, and started laughing hysterically.

"That was so fun," she giggled, "Good show. Now, we wait in here a few minutes, then we can both go our merry ways."

Olivia laughed, still feeling the sensation from the kiss. She looked over the blond...who she realized still had the glass of whiskey. The blond reached into her bag, and pulled out a flask. She opened the flash, and started to pour the liquid in. Olivia raised her eyebrows. The other girl caught her look.

"You know, for later," she smiled, "I'm meeting up with a couple of friends after this. This way, we can share."

"You're not allowed to do that." Olivia stated. Her law instincts coming on strong.

"Do what?"

"Alcohol bought here is legally required to stay on the premises," the future cop said, "Besides, if you're planning on meeting up with friends later, why don't you all just go to a liquor store?"

"I wanted to check this place out. My roommate's been raving about it," the blond replied, "Besides, my friends aren't twenty one yet."

"What?" Olivia was shocked, "I could arrest you for providing alcohol to a minor. You know that, right?"

"You're not a real police officer yet," replied the other girl, "But nice try, Police Academy."

Olivia glared. This night was going so well until now. The blond laughed.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you can arrest me _after_ you graduate."

Could she really let this girl get away with this? Besides, the girl was being reckless. If she got charged with providing alcohol to minors, it could ruin her career before it even started. "Don't try me."

The blond simply laughed, "Alright. So you're gonna arrest me after you graduate. Sounds like a date," the blond cooed, "Does that mean you're gonna put me in handcuffs?" she asked, seductively. Olivia gulped. She started to feel a little bit a heat.

"Maybe I will." She held her ground.

"Well then," the blond leaned forward, inches away from the future police officer's face, "I look forward to it." She looked at her watch, "Oh shoot, I have to go in a couple minutes. This has been fun, though."

Olivia started to walk out, before the blond grabbed her wrist, "I thought you said you have to go?" the brunette asked. The blond shrugged.

"Hey, if you wanna convince your friends that we hooked up, you can't go out like that," the other girl responded. She placed her hands on Olivia's head, and ruffled her hair, "There."

The blond then proceeded to ruffle up her own hair. She pulled her shirt sleeve slightly to the side, revealing her bra strap, "Do you trust me?" the blond asked.

"Not really," Olivia replied, "Since you just admitted a crime."

"But I didn't lie to you," the blond responded, "And isn't truth the foundation of trust."

"I guess," Olivia replied.

"But do you trust me?" she asked. Olivia shrugged.

And before she knew what was happened, the blond's mouth was around her neck. She bit down, ever so slightly.

Olivia couldn't help the sound that came out of her mouth.

The blond stop, and laughed, "Woah there, Police Academy. Don't get too excited."

"Why'd you do that?" Olivia questioned.

"Cause it makes you look better," the blond shrugged, "Come on. Let's go show your handywork to your friend.

They proceeded to walk out of the bathroom. As they were back in public, the first think Olivia noticed was the gawking eyes of her classmates. They seemed dumbstruck.

"They seemed impressed," The blond laughed. She kissed Olivia on the cheek, "I'll see you around, Police Academy."

Olivia nodded, "See you around...I'm sorry, I don't think I ever got your name."

The blond smiled, "Alex."

And with that, she disappeared into the crowd. Olivia was left, with only the thought of what happened. She placed her hand to her neck, where the blond had left her mark.

She smiled, and walked back to her friends.

What a night.

* * *

 _I've had the idea for this for a while, and I finally finished putting it out there. Hopefully you all enjoyed it! I'm deciding whether to leave this a one shot, or turn this into a little story. If you wanna see more of it, let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia was super pumped. In two weeks, she would graduate from the Police Academy. It was getting so close, and yet, it felt so far away. The last few weeks had gone by as smooth as possible. She'd aced all of her examines, she'd gotten multiple compliments from her instructor…

And after encountering that Alex girl, she'd gotten a reputation as a lady killer. When she passed her classmates, she'd get multiple high fives. Some of her classmates had even asked her advice on how to pick up women. It was fantastic. She and that blond hardly did anything. It was all an act. She's never even seen the girl again.

But she'd be lying if she said she didn't think about the bite on her neck. The blond had entered her mind, multiple nights, as she was winding down. She wondered what it would have been like if they actually did do anything. She wondered if she actually would want to.

Alex was cool, she enjoyed her conversation. But she also seemed wreckless. She admitted to an (almost) cop that she was committing a crime. It was probably a crime she committed often, if Olivia had to guess.

It didn't matter, though. It's not like she'd see the blond again, anyways.

At the moment, Olivia was walking down the streets of New York with a purpose - quickly eating an apple. One of her classmates was inviting the boys over to watch the game. And as it turned out, Olivia was one of the boys. And honestly, it sounded fun. Olivia liked basketball. Everyone who was going would bring a six pack of beer. It would be a good night.

Olivia finished the last of her apple, and threw it in the nearest trash can. Perfect timing. She had arrived at the liquor store. It was a relatively new liquor store. It wasn't too dingy, it had a wider selection of beer, and it was close to her apartment.

"Hey! Police Academy!"

Olivia froze. It couldn't be, could it? She whipped around, and saw none other than Alex, waving at her from the other side of the street. The blond briefly looked both ways, before she dashed across the street - definitely not on a crosswalk. Olivia sighed. Looks like she wasn't wrong about the blond being wreckless.

"That's jaywalking!" Olivia pointed out, the moment Alex reached her side of the sidewalk. She blond laughed, and adjusted her glasses.

"LIke I'm the first person in New York to jaywalk," she laughed, "And judging by the fact that you're still wearing the 'police academy' shirt, you're not a cop yet, so you can't do jack."

A smug smile crossed her small, pink lips, which Olivia found herself staring at. The blond giggled, catching the brunette's glance, "Like what you see?"

Olivia glared at her, "I like them better when they're not talking."

"But you like them, though." Olivia rolled her eyes. God, she was obnoxious. Cute, but obnoxious. There was a brief silence that fell between them, but it wasn't brief enough, "You look different than I remember." The blond said, changing the subject. The statement caught Olivia's attention.

"Oh?"

Alex laughed, "I mean, you look the same, but also kinda different, you know?" Olivia shook her head. She had no idea what the blond was talking about, "I mean, that bar-light was so dingy, I just couldn't see certain details. Do I look different to you?"

Olivia glanced Alex over. Now that the blond mentioned it, she did look different. Kind of. Her hair seemed lighter, her skin seemed extra soft. Olivia realized for the first time just how blue her eyes were, even behind her glasses.

She was really cute, actually.

Olivia stopped staring. If she kept this up, she'd have to stop by her apartments to take care of herself, before she hung out with the guys.

"So, what brings you here?" Olivia asked, "This is pretty far from that bar we met in."

The blond nodded, "I'm staying the night at a friend's apartment," she explained, "We have a test in a few days, and we were gonna study for it while drinking some wine," the blond sighed, and glanced over at the liquor store, "Actually, we're probably gonna have to ax the 'wine' part of the plan. I forgot my ID back at the house, and I really don't want to go back and get it."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "You don't keep it in your wallet?"

"I got a new wallet yesterday, and I forgot to transfer it over," she shrugged. She looked over Olivia, when a devilish smile crept across her face. Olivia recognized that smile. It was the same one she had, when she had the idea to make out at the bar, "Hey Police Academy, were you gonna go in there?" she pointed to the liquor store. Olivia nodded.

"Yeah...why?" she clenched her fists. She was curious to see where this was gonna go, but at the same time, she wasn't quite sure she trusted the future lawyer.

"If I gave you some money, do you think you could pick up some wine for me?" she leaned in close, her eyelashes batted, seductively. It was kind of adorable, honestly. Olivia felt herself blush.

Olivia stopped, though. Alex had already tricked her into buying alcohol for a minor once. She wasn't gonna fall for that again.

"I'm not buying wine for you, and your underaged friend," she stated, firmly. Alex pouted.

"Cherise isn't underaged," the blond argued.

"If 'Cherise' isn't underaged, why don't you have her buy you wine?" Olivia asked. Alex crossed her arms.

"She got us wine three times," she sighed, "The wine we like is super expensive, and don't wanna make her get it again."

Olivia nodded. That made sense, but she still wasn't sure if she trusted the girl. She had every reason not to, "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"I have no reason to. You're not a cop yet, so I have no reason to hide anything from you," she explained, "Besides, I told you my friends were underaged last time, remember? Why would I lie now."

Olivia sighed, "Fair point."

"I'll tell you what," Alex said. She smiled. Her hand reached up to Olivia's hair, and brushed it behind her ear, "If you buy the wine for me, I'll pay you back by kissing you on the cheek."

Olivia's ears perked up, "If you want to pay me to get you wine, why not give me money?"

Alex laughed, "I told you, the wine we like is expensive. A kiss on the cheek is the only payment I can offer."

Olivia glanced at her lips again. She swallowed. She very much liked the idea of being kissed by them again, "Fine." she reached out her hand, "Give me the money to get your stupid wine."

* * *

Olivia sighed loudly as she entered the liquor store. Alex had given her a hundred dollars for this bottle. She wondered what made this wine so good? She thought that expensive alcohol was a scam, honestly.

But it wasn't as if _she_ was spending that much money on wine. It was the blond's own hard earned cash. If that's what she wanted to buy with it, so be it.

And she got a kiss out of the deal, so that was worth it.

Olivia quickly grabbed the beers she wanted, and the ridiculously expensive wine the blond wanted. The store was pretty empty, so she could be in and out in a few minutes.

She made her way to the cash register, flashed her ID to the cashier, and set down her liquor.

The cashier picked up the wine, and laughed.

"This one's popular today," he said, and scanned it. Olivia had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She didn't know why.

"Oh?" she asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Just fifteen minutes ago, some kid came in here trying to buy this exact wine. She used a fake ID to try and get it," the cashier laughed, "It was such an obvious fake, too. Don't know how she thought she'd get away with that!"

Oh no. Olivia had a sneaking suspicion she'd be manipulated, once again.

"Hey, weird question," she smiled, trying to act as innocently as possible, "I'm going to the police academy…" she gestured to her shirt, "We're actually studying fake IDs right now...do you think I could see it?"

The cashier smiled, and nodded, "Of course!" he reached under the counter, and pulled out an ID sized piece of paper. He handed it to her.

Olivia's suspicions were confirmed the moment she saw the photo on the ID - it was definitely the blond trickster. Olivia forced herself to hold her smile as she studied the ID, trying to not let her anger take ahold of her. The name read Alexandra Mayweather, and according to this, she was twenty five.

Was Alex even her real name? Had the blond lied about that too?

"This is definitely a fake," Olivia smiled. The other thing that bothered Olivia, was how obviously fake this was. It was paper, thin paper at that. How long had she been using this? How did that bar even let her in with this?

"You can keep it if you want," the cashier smiled, "It would get more use helping New York's Greatest, than it would rotting here."

Olivia nodded, and pocketed it. She payed for the liquor, and left the store.

"Alex" was waiting just around the corner for her. Her face lit up as Olivia came around the corner. Her smile was infectious, and it took everything the brunette had to not smile back. She was pissed.

Before the blond could even say anything, she exclaimed, "A fake? Really?"

The younger girl didn't even flinch, "How'd you know?" Olivia took the fake ID out of her pocket, and showed it to the blond. A giant smile crossed her face, "Sweet! You got it back!"

She took it out of the the future detective's hand, before she could do anything about it, "Hey!" she exclaimed. She watched as the blond took out her wallet, and put it in a comfy ID slot.

"Perfect," the blond laughed. She showed it off to Olivia. In the place the future lawyer put it, you could still make out every detail - but now it looked convincing, "Pretty cool, right? As long I don't take it out of the ID slot, everyone thinks its real! That guy in there was the first one to ask me to take it out."

"Why are you telling me this?" Olivia exclaimed. The blond laughed.

"Because you're not a cop yet," she stated, plainly, "You can't do anything about it."

Olivia glared, "Is your name even Alex?"

She was met with a laugh, "Now you're being paranoid."

"How old are you?" Olivia demanded. The idea that she made out with a teenager horrified her. The idea that she bought a teenager alcohol horrified her even more. The idea that she wanted to _make out even more_ with a teenager horrified her the most.

"Relax, I'm only twenty," was the response she got. He blue eyes twinkled, "I'll be twenty one in five months." Olivia glared. Twenty wasn't as bad, as she supposed. But it was still bad, "What about you, Police Academy? How old are you?"

"Twenty eight," Olivia growed. The blond nodded, "That's only an eight year age difference. That's not bad." Olivia rolled her eyes. Before she could say something back, she felt the blond's lip's on her cheeks. She felt her face warm up, "I'll have my wine, now."

Olivia recoiled from the blond, "Absolutely not."

This was the first time she saw the future lawyer look annoyed, "And why not. I bought it."

"I bought it," Olivia corrected.

"With my money," the blond responded. Olivia made the note that she was cute when she was angry. And if Olivia was being honest, she liked the idea of angering her.

It was time for some Karma.

"If I was a cop, I'd arrest you for a fake," Olivia explained, "You wouldn't serve jail time...probably. But you'd be served a fine. Do you know how much that fine would be."

She watched as the future lawyer thought about it. A flash of realization crossed her face. Her bright blue eyes widened, and her face paled. The blond sighed, and glared back at the future detective. If looks could kill, Olivia would be dead, "...A minimum of a hundred dollars."

Olivia hopped away from the blond, dangling the wine in her face, "Consider your time served," she taunted. And with a spin in her step, she began to walk away.

But she couldn't resist...she had to turn around, and get one last look at the little trickster. The anger on the blond was priceless.

Olivia made the mental note that she was still cute when she was furious. Besides, the blond had a point. Twenty wasn't as too bad. And an eight year difference wasn't terrible.

Olivia made her path towards her classmate's apartment. She had a game to watch, and she would enjoy some expensive wine while she did. 

* * *

_Thank you Guest, peterpeter, and Thalie57 for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Due to popular demand, I'm gonna keep this story running. That being said, it's probably gonna take a backseat to the other two stories I'm doing, but I'll update it as frequently as I can._  
 _Have a great week, everybody!_


	3. Chapter 3

Alex took a deep breath, pencil in hand, double checking the answers she put for her midterm. Professor Barry was notorious for giving hard exams. Even the best students could only score around a B, if they studied really, really hard. Well, that didn't work for her. Alex Cabot did not score below an A, on any test. She refused. And so, she had spent the last week studying as hard as she could for this test. Her nights were spent textbook in one hand, a glass of wine in the other.

And here she was. She was feeling pretty good right now. She was positive this would be an A test. Hell, it would probably be an A+. She smiled. Not to celebrate prematurely, but she was positive all her hard work payed off.

She put down her pencil, and stood up - test in hand - to turn in her work. She was the first one to turn in her test. A couple of her classmates looked up, and rolled their eyes. Alex realized how she must look. Everyone else in the class was dressed as professionally as possible - dress suits and all. She had jeans and a university sweatshirt. She wondered if her classmates knew just how seriously she took her studies.

She approached Professor Barry's desk, and gently placed down the paper. He looked up at her. She smiled.

"Done already?" he asked. She nodded, "Are you sure? You still have an hour left to take the test."

"I'm positive," she said. She was confident. Barry shrugged.

"If you say so, Miss Cabot."

With a smile and a swing to her step, she left the classroom. It may have been the last class of the day, but she had a lot to prepare for.

* * *

Alex sat on a bench, in the park across from the campus. She hummed to herself, as she wrote her note. She had purchased a stack of nice paper and a fancy pen, specifically for this note. She wanted it to seem official.

She carefully wrote out each word on the letter, wanting each mark of her pen to be perfect. She was excited for a few different reasons. The first reason, of course, was the house party. Some of her friends in the school's film department were throwing a giant house party, and she was sure it was going to be a banger. Her and five other people had donated 80 dollars each to be used to buy alcohol. They'd thrown a party where they ran out of liquor once - never again. To make sure none of them would be broke from the purchase, there would be a five dollar cover charge at the door. Enough to make sure they get there money back - or maybe even make a profit.

But that wasn't all that had her excited. Ever since she'd met future police officer Olivia Benson, she'd become fascinated with the woman. She was intelligent, thoughtful, and strong in her morals. On top of that, the brunette was the only one in recent memory who had outsmarted the future lawyer. As annoyed as she was that the future police officer had taken her money - she was impressed. She wanted to be mad - but she couldn't be. The brunette was significantly more interesting than anyone she hung out with at the college, that was for sure.

If she was being perfectly honest, she had a bit of a crush on future police officer.

After doing a little research, she found out that the police academy was graduating in two days - something that deserved a little celebration, and a house party was just the thing. But that's where it got a little bit from what she saw, those soon to be police graduates would absolutely party with a bunch of college students, if given the right chance.

Alex figured if she played her cards right, she could spend the night partying with her police academy friend. But she had to be tricky about it. The future lawyer suspected that if the brunette knew she wanted her there, she wouldn't come. She had to trick her there.

She finished writing her card - a very formal invitation. She didn't sign it, she just simply left an address. It was written formally and eloquently - with all the details she could muster. She wrote about how much the students of her school would love a chance to have an unforgettable night with the future of New York's finest. Really flatter them. Make them feel welcomed. There was no way the brunette would come to a college party by herself - she needed to be encourage. Alex suspected that, if she got enough future police academy graduates there, Olivia would be peer pressured into going. In fact, she was counting on it.

Satisfied with her work, she tucked the letter away in an envelope. She wouldn't be the one making the delivery - she couldn't risk being seen by the brunette. No, she couldn't appear to have any part of this. In her few encounters with the brunette, the woman had caught onto her manipulative way. If she sensed Alex had any part of this, she wouldn't come, and nothing could make her.

So, she needed someone else to deliver the message. And she had just the guy.

"You wanted to meet me here, Alex?" she looked up and smiled. Trevor Langdon - one of the few people in the school's pre-law program that didn't drive her up the wall. He had graduated the year before, and was currently studying at a law school. He was professional, dedicated, and never turned down a good party.

"How've you been?" Alex asked. She hadn't seen him since the last party, if she was being honest. He shrugged.

"I've been fine," he shrugged, "Are you gonna tell me why you called me here?"

Of course. Straight to the point. She smiled, and handed him the envelope.

"I need you to deliver this to someone at the police academy," she replied. He raised his eyebrow.

"Anyone in particular, or…" Alex shook her head.

"Any cadet will do," she smiled. Trevor nodded his head, slightly unsure of the situation. He took the note.

"What are you planning?" he asked. Alex shrugged.

"Who says I'm planning anything?"

"You're always planning something," he replied. She laughed, ever so slightly. He wasn't wrong.

"What I'm planning isn't important," she stood up, "If you deliver this note, you won't have to pay the cover charge. Free drinks all night."

Trevor smiled, "Deal."

"Great! See you tonight!" Alex chirped. And with a swing in her step, she stood up, and walked away. She checked the time on her watch - 5:45PM. She needed to head to her apartment - get ready for the party. If this night went the way she wanted to, she needed to look her best.

* * *

 _Thank you peterpeter, Thalie57, Kat, and Guest for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Since I have been a bit late with my other stories lately, I decided to treat you guys with a bit of an update here. More to come soon!_


End file.
